


Ryan the Ender Dragon

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Battle Injuries, Blood, Burns, Character Deaths, Fantasy, Fantasy battles, Kings AU, Magic, Possession, ender dragon - Freeform, endermen, eye removal, magic fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Gloria, Luna, and Destiny have been waiting. Waiting patiently for the rise of their king. For the beginning of the End. He has finally arrived. It is almost time for final curtain. For Deasaich Droch-Rùnach. For the Vagabonds.For the World.





	Ryan the Ender Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long to finish. It should not have taken me this long. But writers block and real life are things out of my control. But the time has come. It time to see how this Ender Eye Arc ends. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this arc given it took me forever to finish. I really have to thank samijen for making this AU what it is today and helping inspire this little but intense arc. If there any mistakes, it is completely on me. This is not edited because it is currently almost 5 AM. My back hurts. And I feel like I've kept people waiting long enough. So without further delay, the final story of the Ender Eye Arc.

Destiny knocked on the door to the king’s chambers. She heard a groan come from the other side of the door and smiled. Today was finally the day she longed for. The day she finally got to speak with her king. She knocked on the door again. 

“My king, may I enter?” she asked. There was a grunt. 

“Enter,” a deep voice said. She smiled and opened the door. 

There before her was her king. He stood at the window of the room and looked upon his kingdom. People were running around and laughing and basically enjoying the simple pleasure life gave. The sky was clear. The sun was right. Everything was peaceful in this kingdom. Her king hated every single last second of it. Destiny knelt down to the floor and bowed. 

“My king, I am glad to see you have finally awakened,” she said. 

“It didn’t take much once I got him off guard. He currently sleeping soundly without any idea of what is going on,” he said keeping his eyes on the window. Destiny stayed bowed. “Is everything ready?” 

“Everything is prepared, but we do have an obstacle.” 

“What obstacle?” 

“The Vagabonds; they are powerful opponents who seem to be very protective of this kingdom. They will most likely try to stop our plans. For that, we cannot work towards summoning our allies. We took out two of their allies, but a great number of them remain.”

“What do you suppose we do with them?” 

“They are skeptical of us, my king, but they might accept anything you say. They are extremely loyal to the ruler of this land.” The king hummed in response. Destiny waited patiently for his reply, but he remained silent. She knew better than to speak. Speaking out of turn could easily anger him and she did not want to be punished. Besides, she respected him too greatly to go against one of his rules. She flinched in surprise once she heard the king before her chuckle. 

“Lift your head servant,” he said. She slowly lifted her head and looked upon the majesty of her king. 

Those who knew nothing would think the man before her was King Ryan of Deasaich Droch-Rùnach, but Destiny knew better. Those eyes did not belong to King Ryan. They belonged to someone much more powerful. Someone who has showed her the glory of the end. This person grinned at her. 

“I will summon the Vagabonds here as their precious king and begin their execution. You and the others will assist me with this since this possession is not nearly complete. Understood?” Destiny nodded. 

“Yes, King Gae Bulg. Soon, the Ender Dragon will bring this world to its long awaited end like it should have done years ago.” Gae Bulg chuckled at his servant. The dragon’s purple eyes tainted Ryan’s blue ones. 

It was time to plan the end of the Vagabonds. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Something was off. This sudden summoning by Ryan left an uneasy feeling within King; especially one that required all the Vagabonds to be there. He has been silent the past couple of days. He hasn’t even stopped by the tavern. The Vagabond wouldn’t doubt that the king’s guests had something to do with this. Him, along with the others, were prepared for anything. If those women did anything to their king, they would pay dearly for their crime. The Vagabonds were prepared to be judge, jury, and executioner. As they entered the throne room, they saw Ryan sitting in his throne looking upon his Vagabonds. The three women were at his side. King’s bad feeling increased. 

“So, what’s with the sudden summon Ryan?” he asked. Ryan scowled down at them. 

“If I last checked, I am your king. I didn’t give you permission to address me in such a manner,” the ruler said. Vix raised a brow. 

“Um, yes you did. A week after we saved you from the rebels,” she said. Luna scoffed. 

“A king deserves respect. You are to address him as such,” she said. King walked up beside Vix. 

“We don’t have to follow your orders.” 

“Then that is something that needs to be remedied given these three women have been more loyal servants than you all,” Ryan said. Dmitri walked up.

“Excuse me; did you just call us servants? Last I checked we were your great warriors. People you can depend on to defend this kingdom,” they said annoyed. Their hand was on their sword. Gloria took notice and cleared her throat. 

“Well, you sure have taken offence to that. But he is the king. He is allowed to call you what he wishes. Be it servant or peasant. Though if I am allowed to speak freely, you all are nothing but scum,” she said. Vix growled and lit her hands a flame, but Tats held her back. “And we won’t let scum pollute the kingdom that our king is working to build.” 

“Your king? You’re not even from here!” Vix yelled. 

“Enough!” Ryan yelled and everyone went silent. They stared at Ryan as he took a couple of deep breaths. He slowly stood up and pulled out his sword. “She is right. I don’t need scum here. My kingdom needs obedient servants if I wish to conquer it all.” 

“Conquer it- Who are you? You’re not King Ryan.” The man before them chuckled. His blue eye was now glowing purple along with the enderpearl in his eye socket. 

“No, I’m not your precious Ryan Haywood, but I am your king and ruler. So, I will give you one chance. Bow to me, and I will spare your lives.” Gates glared. 

“I will never follow someone who thinks Nether magic will make me bow to them,” she said. Destiny chuckled. 

“So, you seal your fate. All those who oppose Gae Bulg will be met with death,” she says as she raises her hand. Purple energy builds up within her palm before firing off towards Gates. Vix quickly ran to her friend and created a fire shield between them and the blast. Destiny scowled. 

“And it looks likes you’ve sealed yours,” King said while reading his bow. Ryan’s sword became alight with purple flame. 

“Very well. May the end of Deasaich Droch-Rùnach begin,” he said and swung his sword. A wall of fire came hurling towards the group. Gater stepped up and summoned a wave of water to combat against it. Tats whisted to summon her falcon. Before she could send it off to steal Gae Bulg’s sword, her along with the other Vagabonds found themselves surrounded by Endermen. They could hear their possessed king from the other side of the wall of water and flame laughing at them. 

“If you thought this was going to be a battle you could win, you are sadly mistaken.” He snapped his fingers and the Endermen pounced on the Vagabonds. Lotti thought quickly and summoned lightning to take out some of the Endermen or at the very least stun them. King quickly pulled out a bow and shot an arrow at a far off Enderman. The shot Enderman released a pain inducing cry before it exploded. 

Some Vagabonds ducked for cover while debris started to fall around them. An Endermen saw that as an opportunity to attack them, but they never expected a bear to be there to attack them. Egg whistled and the bear clawed at the offending Endermen to send them far across the room. Egg nodded in approval before hitting an Endermen in the chest with their mace. 

Gates saw purple energy coming towards her and brought up a water shield immediately. She was trying to protect the Vagabonds that could no longer fight, but being on the defense was tiring her out. If she didn’t get in a body of water soon, she was going to dry out. The purple strikes weren’t ending. Her shield was falling. She bit her lip. She was prepared to scream if she had to. Suddenly, a rain of arrows took out the purple strikes coming towards her. She looked behind her to see Deth holding his enchanted bows and firing at the shots. She sighed in relief and focused back on the injured Vagabonds. 

Cheryl and Lotti protected each other from Endermen that were closing in on them. Cheryl was banging on the throne room doors trying to get their fellow knights, but no one was responding. They couldn’t even get the doors to open. Lotti used her ask to chop down another Endermen, but she was getting tired. The axe felt heavy in her hands. She didn’t know how many more times she could lift it up. Cheryl was starting to feel the same exhaustion. There were just too many Endermen. 

The Vagabonds were too tired. Too beaten. They didn’t know if they could win this. They had to try. They couldn’t lose. The fate of the kingdoms and the fate of their king was on the line. They would fight as long as they needed too. Even if their limbs were crying in pain. Even if they couldn’t move. Even if the injuries would lead to death. They would still fight. They had to. 

King tried firing an arrow at Gae Bulg, but an Endermen blocked his shot. The dragon only laughed and signaled the women at his side to begin another barrage of purple energy strikes. Vix was trying her best to put up another fire wall, but she could barely summon a spark at this point. Gloria laughed and focused her attack on Vix. Vix’s eyes widened as a wall of lightning blocked the attack. She looked back but saw Lotti at the door with Cheryl. She looked back forward and saw Sami and Fallz in front of her panting. 

“Out of the frying pan and into the fire,” Fallz said as she stabbed an Endermen in the chest. Sami was on her knees panting. Gae Bulg growled and glared at Destiny. 

“I thought you said you took out two members of their forces!” he yelled before grabbing her by the throat. He tightened his grip as she gasped for breath. 

“That is.... What.... Alshir... reported...” she choked out. Gae Bulg growled and released her. She fell to her knees and coughed. 

“That useless bird. This has gone on long enough. You three are to wipe them out. I need to focus on summoning more of my troops.” 

The dragon sheathed his sword and focused on his magic. His body slowly flew into the air and hovered above the throne. He started chanting as his eyes glowed a brighter purple. The three women followed his lead and floated above the Vagabonds. They released magic attacks on anyone that was beneath them. Fallz cursed. 

“We need to get to Ryan.” 

“How do you suppose we do that? We’re all exhausted from fighting these Endermen. Every time we cut down one, two more pop up. We have no means of escape either,” Vix said. 

“All we need to do is get to Ryan and I think I know the perfect person to do it.” 

Fallz suddenly ran into the crowd of Endermen and Vagabonds fighting. Vix watched her in confusion and then turned to Sami. She had went from panting on the ground to mumbling some words over a small dagger. Runes started to appear on the weapon and glow a bright red. Vix grunted as she slowly stood. 

“I don’t know what you two have planned, but if it helps bring an end to this,” Vix said as Gloria came into view. She focused all of her energy into forming a single fireball before launching it at the Ender Dragon worshipper. “I’m all for it.” 

Gloria cried out as she fell to the floor. Tats was on her immediately. She summoned her falcon to scratch at her face before moving in herself. She took her dagger and stabbed the witch in the neck. Gloria growled at her and aimed her palm right at Tat’s face. A ball of purple flame formed in her hand and she fired. Tats screamed as she held the side of her face. 

“Tats!” Storm yelled. She summoned whatever magic she had to push the dragon cultist away with some wind. She ran to Tats to see the Vagabond had her right eye badly burned. Lotti came running over as well. She gasped at the damage. 

“Tats... no...” Lotti gulped before glaring at the woman who did this. “Take her to Gater.” Storm nodded and quickly picked up their fallen comrade. The falcon led them to Gater’s location. Lotti tightened her hold of her exhaustion. Her exhaustion no longer existed. 

She charged towards Gloria as lightning came alive around her. She struck her axe towards the ground and sent a shockwave towards Gloria’s direction. Gloria acted quickly and moved out of the way, but was abruptly shoved into the wall behind her. The Vagabond pinning her growled. 

“Don’t you EVER mess with my friends!” Lotti gripped her neck and sent a shockwave through Gloria. The woman screamed in agony as she couldn’t stop the scorching pain her body felt. Her heart suddenly burst within her chest. Her body fell still as blood flowed out her mouth. Lotti stopped her assault and threw the body to the ground. She panted as looked at the corpse before her. Her moment of peace was short lived as a sword was suddenly driven through her shoulder. Her eyes were wide as she saw Luna glaring at her. 

“For my fallen sister!” she yelled and the sword glowed purpled. Lotti screamed as the sword began to burn her. 

“Lotti!” Vix and Cheryl yelled. Cheryl knocked Luna away from the sword and Vix quickly pulled it out. The lightning Vagabond fell to the floor and held her wounded shoulder. She couldn’t stop her body from trembling in pain. Vix helped place pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Cheryl had enough of this. 

The knight took her own sword and attempted to stab the woman in the hear,t but Luna created a small barrier of fire to stop the attack. The witch scoffed until she saw the tip of the blade burn brightly. She turned her head to see Vix’s eyes burning as well. Cheryl pressed harder on the sword and watched as Vix’s flames canceled out Luna’s. It wasn’t long until she broke through and stabbed Luna in the heart. 

The witch screamed as her body started to burn from the inside out. She clawed at her body to try to stop the burning but it was too late. Her movements froze. She stared blankly at the ceiling. Smoke could be seen rising out of her mouth.

Cheryl removed the sword and quickly focused back on Lotti. The Vagabond was still shaking. She looked to Vix who nodded in silent agreement. They both picked up Lotti and began to carry her to Vix. 

“Fallz and Sami are here... they have a plan,” Vix said with exhaustion evident in her voice. Cheryl nodded. 

“Well they better hurry the hell up. I’m not losing my best friend.” 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fallz panted as she finally made her way towards King and Dmitri. King was firing fire arrows at oncoming Endermen and Dmitri was cutting down any that got too close with a Halberd. Fallz stepped another one as she approached them. 

“I need you two to come with me. We have a plan,” she said. 

“Kind of busy at the moment,” King said firing another arrow. 

“If you want all of this to end you need to follow me now!” Fallz threw a dagger into another Endermen’s chest. “Actually, get to Gates. Sami should be with her. I’ll cover you two.” 

“There’s too many for you to handle on your own!” Dmitri yelled. Fallz kicked an Endermen away. 

“Just go!” Fallz saw a bird flying in and cursed. She used her dagger to block its attack as the bird turned into the man from the cave. 

“You just don’t know when to die, do you?!” he yelled. 

“What can I say? I’m stubborn as hell!” Fallz headbutted the man away from her before turning to Dmitri and KIng. “Go!” 

Dmiri and King watched as Fallz fought the sudden attacker. She was right. They had to end this. 

The two Vagabonds raced to where Gates was stationed. The siren was placed under one of Azriella’s barriers along with a lot of their heavily wounded. They gasped as the saw the bandaged Lotti and Tats. Cheryl was holding Lotti’s hand and trying to fight back tears. Storm was keeping an eye over Tats. Sami looked up and gave a sigh of relief. 

“Thank god. Now we can move towards ending this,” she said. She walked up to Dmitri and King and gave them identical daggers covered in red runes. “This is our chance to take out that thing possessing Ryan.” 

“What are these?” Dmitri asked. 

“Daggers enchanted with purification magic. This won’t wound him greatly and probably shock Ryan into consciousness.” 

“Shock him into consciousness?” King asked taking the dagger. 

“The Ender Dragon does not have full control over Ryan yet. He must have taken over while Ryan was sleeping or something. It’s the only reason he has control. Stab him with those daggers, and Ryan should wake up and gain back control.” 

“What then?” 

“Pray for a miracle.” 

“A miracle?! Sami we-” 

“This is the only chance we have! If we can wake up Ryan we might be able to do something. Contain him. Knock him unconscious. Anything so we can end this. We’re not going to last much longer.” King sucked his teeth and looked at the dagger. Sami was right. 

This was their only chance. 

“How do we get up to him?” Dmitri asked. Storm slowly stood up. 

“I can give you guys the ability to fly, but only for a short amount of time. I don’t have enough magic to give you more than five minutes.” King nodded and looked to Sami. 

“Let’s hope we get that miracle.” 

Storm closed her eyes and mumbled some words. A light blue light encompassed Dmitri and King. The two suddenly felt lighter on their feet. The light faded and Storm fell to her knees. 

“Go,” she said and the two Vagabonds took off. 

Dmitri and KIng flew straight for Ryan. They didn’t have time to make any detours. As they got close however, a ring of fire suddenly surrounded them. They stopped mid flight to see Destiny in front of them. 

“I won’t let you. I won’t let you fight for this world's survival!” she screamed before firing multiple bolts of Nether magic at them. The two did their best to fly out of the way of the attacks. It didn’t stop them from getting scraped by some. Destiny snapped her finger and sent a trail of fire after King. He moved out of the way as fast as he could, but ended up burning his leg. He cursed and glared at the woman. He was about to fly in for the attack, but felt his body get heavier. It looked like Storm over estimated the amount of time they would have. 

“Ignore her! Go for Ryan!” King yelled and resumed the flight towards Ryan. Destiny flew after him. 

“I said I won’t let you!” she yelled and sent a ray after King. His eyes widened as the attack almost hit him, but Dmitri pushed him out the way. They screamed as the ray hit them in the leg. A giant hole was present in their shin. 

“Dmitri!” King yelled. All he saw was red. He was about to fly towards Destiny, but King stopped him. 

“No time! Get to Ryan now!” 

“But you-!” Dmitri grinned. 

“We’re twins right? No way am I dying anytime soon. Now, go stab Ryan in the kidney.” King nodded and gave Dmitri one last look before flying off towards Ryan. He heard Destiny scream again, but this time from Dmitri stabbing her with their dagger. 

“If this thing is bad for Nether magic, then this should be effective!” they yelled before stabbing the worshipper in the throat. They listened to the witch choke on her blood as they fell to the ground. King bit his lip, but kept flying. Once he reached Ryan, he tackled into the possessed ruler and held on tight. 

“Release me!” Gae Bulg yelled trying to force him off. Their eyes were still glowing that light purple. King held on tight. 

“This will end. I’ve had enough of this.” Gae Bulg continued to attempt to push King off, but the Vagabond clung onto the body with all his might. He readied the dagger in his hand. “I always said I was going to stab you in the kidney Ryan!” 

As King took aim for Ryan’s left kidney, Gae Bulg took his sword and shrunk it into a smaller sword. He stabbed King in his leg causing the Vagabond to scream, but not lose his grip. King bit his lip and took aim again. Before Gae Bulg could stab him again, he placed all his force behind the dagger and made his mark. The dragon roared as he held his left side. The dagger glowed a bright red and started to cackle with red lightning. King finally lost his grip and began to fall. 

“King!” Skulls yelled and ran to catch him before hitting the ground. 

All of the Vagabonds were looking upwards. The dragon was still roaring in pain. Everyone could see the red lightning coming from his side. Once the lightning stopped. All remained quiet. The body lifted its head. Its eyes were blue. 

“Wh-What? What just...” Ryan started before screaming in agony. He clutched his head as a piercing headache ringed through his Skull. His eyes turned purple. 

“No! I was so close! I will not lose here!” Gae Bulg yelled. The eyes turned back to blue. 

“You. You did this.” Ryan said before screaming again. 

“All that begins must end! It is time for the final curtain!” 

“I will not be used as a tool!” 

“You will do as I command you worthless human!” 

“Enough! I am the King of Deasaich Droch-Rùnach! I am King Ryan Haywood! I am not the bringer of the end!” 

Ryan forced his hand to the Ender Pearl in his socket. He clawed his hand around the eye and began to pull. He screamed at the sheer pain of removing his eye for the second time. Purple ender magic started to fly out of the pearl like fireworks. With one final grunt, Ryan ripped the pearl out of his socket. Blood flowed from the wounded socket like heavy tears. He dropped the pearl and watched as it fell to the ground and shattered. His blue eye remained. The Endermen began to crumble into dust. The shapeshifter cursed and quickly escaped the scene. All remained quiet. 

Exhaustion overcame Ryan. Everything was going black. He looked to his Vagabonds and began to tear up. To think that he did this to them. The warriors that were so loyal to him. His singular eye grew heavy as he began to fall rapidly to the ground.

The last thing he heard was the collective shout of his name. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

King limped towards the king’s corridors. There were two knights stationed at the door. The knights saluted him and allowed him entrance. He walked inside to see Gates, Dmitri, Skulls, Tats, Lotti, Vix, and Kings Geoff and Jack in the room. All of the Vagabonds were heavily bandaged for their injuries sustained at battle. They all stood around a bed. 

In the bed laid their king. King Ryan. His eye was bandaged along with his side. He was breathing normally, but who knew how long that would last. King looked to Gates. 

“Well?” he asked. Gates sighed. 

“With the help of some priest, I was able to create a replacement eye that will fend off the Nether magic in him and halt the possession process. As long as he wears it, the Ender dragon shouldn’t be a problem anymore. However, I can’t undo what the possession has done to his body. He may still have some.... Residual nether magic he can use. Outside kingdoms are not going to like that,” she explained. 

“Fuck the outside kingdoms. Is he going to be okay?” Gates frowned and looked at Ryan sadly. 

“I don’t know. It’s been three days and he hasn’t woken up. The people are beginning to panic.” 

“You let me and Jack worry about the people. You all have gone through a rigorous ideal. Focus on healing. You’ve been through enough as it is,” Geoff said suddenly standing up.The Vagabonds bowed in respect. 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” Vix said. Geoff nodded. 

“It’s reasons like these we have our alliance. Ryan is a tough fighter. He’ll pull through.” 

The Vagabonds nodded, but still kept their sullen expressions. They never wanted to see their king in such a state. A part of them feels like they failed to protect him, but they knew that this was the best they could do. 

The wounded warriors quietly filtered out the room. It wasn’t long until only Geoff and Jack remained. They looked at the sleeping king’s body and sighed. 

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Jack asked. Ryan slowly opened his eyes. 

“I am... very tired. Jack. I barely have the strength to move. I may worry my Vagabonds by pretending to be in a state of unwakeable sleep, but it is what is best for my kingdom and them.” Jack and Geoff nodded before heading for the door. 

“We’ll handle things while you rest. Your kingdom is in good hands,” Jack said before the two of them walked out. Ryan sighed and looked towards his window. 

The birds were chirping. The sun was bright. It was a lovely day. It did not erase the gloom he felt. He sighed once more and closed his eyes. 

They all deserved some much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for those who stuck with me through this. I have no idea when the next fic will be, but I do know that the King an Vagabonds of Deasaich Droch-Rùnach have a lot of healing to do.


End file.
